The Devil Wears Prada! Kress!
by Tamz101
Summary: While they pretend to hate each others guts, underneath the coments, remarks and insults, there are some feelings lurking, which are close to being discovered. But, will either of the two put their arrogance behind them, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The sun blazing through my bedroom window was what awoke me from my deep slumber this morning, along with the occasional chirp from a bird of course. I reluctently got out of my warm bed and placed my dressing gown on, taking a quick glance at the clock which was on my bedside table

'6:45'

Great! i thought, just great! Another day filled with boring lectures and the usual snipe or two from Kris, i didnt mind so much but it was getting rather annoying lately, especially when these snipes would lead to onething or another and then back to 'just friends' speech that followed.

I walked to the bathroom, showered and got myself dressed, applyed my make-up and styled my hair, then looked in the mirror and pouted 'perfect' i said aloud. By now the time was around 10 to 8 and there was no doubt in mind that a certain someone was up, i could hear him thrashing around in kitchen, obviously making the 'usual' students favourite meal of beans on toast.

'Morning tranny' I said as i entered the kitchen and poured myself a cup of cheap and cheerful instant coffee, that was swiped from my hands the minute i'd picked it up.

'Oi'

'Morning cow!' came his reply, 'So how was the date with the sleazeball then?

'If your talking about my date with Darren, then it went great' I lied

'Funny, he didnt look to impressed when he came back to the Dog last night, said something about you leaveing him to pay the extortionat bill'

'Well what did he expect? It was a date and the man always pays, extortionat or not! Anyway i have a lecture to go to! See you later!' i said as i walked out of the door, turning around to see Kris with the biggest smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was days like today I wished I was young again, well younger! I delved into my thoughts of when I was little and we had weather like this; sunbathing on the beach, picnics in the park, cooling down at the local outdoor pool, well that was only if you wernt lucky enough to have one in your backyard anyway! I smiled at this thought. God the list could go, but today was Monday and sun or no sun I was stuck in a classroom looking out of the window at all the students who had a free day and were using the last of the easter sun wisely.  
I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts when a familiar voice sounded from the doorway.  
'Jess?'  
I jumped out my skin and turned to see Zoe looking at me with a confused look on her face.  
'Zoe! Never do that to me again, I nearly died of shock!' I said looking up at her and smiling.  
'What are you doing? Lectures finished 10 minutes ago!  
'Oh really?' I replied, still not quite with it. 'Must have been lost in thoughts, you know'  
'Daydreaming about Kris again?'  
'No!' I replied looking at her with disgust on my face, how can she even think that?! 'About the weather actually'  
'Sure' she replied, the same smirk spread across her face as the one I'd seen Kris with this morning. I smiled and we started walking back to halls, arms linked and talking non-stop about my date last night.

When we arrived back at the flat a short while later, Kris and Zak were lounging around watching T.V.  
'Hello' The boys said in unison  
'Hi' we replied ' Not out catching the sun?' Zoe asked  
'Thought we'd wait for you girlies then go to the Dog if your up for it?'  
'You have the greatest ideas Zak! Let me just go ask Will, hold on!' and with that Zoe walked towards Will's room.

She returned about 5 minutes later looking dissapointed and headed for the door, closely followed by Zak and then Kris and me trapsing along behind.  
'Guess he said no' I said to Kris  
'Well obviously Jess otherwise he'd be with us would'nt he!'

With that I marched ahead and arrived at the Dog to see Zoe and Zak sitting at an outside table, drinks already in.  
'Took your time did'nt you?' Zoe asked whilst I took a seat opposite her. 'and wheres Kris? he was with you wasnt he?'  
'Sorry' I mumbled, taking a sip of the chilled wine Zak had placed in front of me. 'Kris will be here in a minute, he was right behind me just now' I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Why, oh why did I go and say that? Stopping and hitting my forehead with my hand Iwatched Jess storm ahead. However much it was ment as a joke I should have known Jess would take it to heart, she never usually does but since our last encounter that ended up with more than a few bed legs broken she's been a bit 'off' with me.  
I carried on walking, endless thoughts of Jess still whizzing around in my mind.  
'Earth to Kris' I heard someone say from what I thought was a distance, but in reality only a few metres. Snapping quickly from my thoughts of Jess kissing me over and over I glanced up to see the person I least wanted to see right now.  
'Nathan, hi'  
'Something on your mind? or should that be someone?' He questioned, a look of hope on his face that told me he was wishing for his name to be the answer to his question.  
'Just coursework and revision' I replied, looking ahead but catching the hope dissapear from his face.  
'Oh' 'So where are you going then?'  
'Just to the Dog, im meeting Zak, Zoe and Jess there for lunch' I said, not really interested at the look of disgust that had now formed on Nathans face at the mear mention of her name.  
'Ah, the Ice Maiden, I see! Thought this may have something to with her'  
'Not now Nath yeah!' I said, turning the corner and coming into view of the Dog where on one of the outside tables were Zak, Zoe and Jess all laughing.

'I'll see you around Kris, give me a call when you decide what you want!' Nathan said walking away  
'Nathan wait' I yelled, taking glances back towards Jess, she looked like she had gotton over the whole thing earlier so I decided to let her be and enjoy myself. 'Why dont you join us? The others wont mind'  
'Well all except Jess but her Richard has just turned up so I guess it wont matter' He pointed towards the table where, sure enough was Darren looking as frightful as ever in his tacky clothes.  
I turned my attention back to Nathan then back at the table, saw Jess lavishing all the attention she was getting and felt a pang of jelousy turn me green with envy. I pushed this to the back of my head, took hold of Nathans hand and dragged him to the table 'Come on! We are in deperate need of a drink!'


	4. An apology

Hey to everyone reading this, or who has read it, im sorry for not updating so that you can read the rest, but thankyou for the reviews, i shall try and update later tonight. Hope you all had a lovely christmas and new year!! xxxxx

p.s. I'm uploading a one-shot kris/jess fic so please R&R xxx


End file.
